


"It will be fun, trust me." - Supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Fluff, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara is feeling low and Lena has an idea to cheer her girlfriend up.





	"It will be fun, trust me." - Supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Happy World Pasta day!
> 
> Slight AU where Lena knows Kara is Supergirl + Lena and Kara are dating without all the S5 drama.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'Kara?' Lena Luthor called out once she stepped into her girlfriend and her's apartment. She dropped her purse on a kitchen stool and cautiously started her search for the superhero. Soon enough, she found her lying on the couch, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. The Luthor gently sat down on the edge of the furniture and the movement was enough to snap the blonde out of her thoughts.

'Lena, hey,' Kara Danvers greeted surprisedly.

'Hello, my love,' the L-Corp CEO smiled softly. 'Is everything okay?'

The Super shrugged as best she could in her position. 'I'm just having an off-day. I'll be fine,' she promised.

Lena nodded understandingly, fully aware that National City's guardian angel also had her ups and downs. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

The Kryptonian shook her head to the negative. 'Maybe tomorrow. For now, I just want to sleep it off.'

'Alright. I do have something that might lift your spirits,' the businesswoman told her lover suggestively.

'I'm not that hungry,' Kara informed her apologetically.

The Luthor raised a concerned eyebrow, but refrained from commenting, knowing the blonde was still in the process of figuring herself out and would come to her when she was ready. 'I'm not talking about food. Come on,' she prompted. 'It will be fun, trust me.'

After a split second of hesitation, the Kryptonian decided she could use the distraction and sat up quickly. 'What do you have in mind?'

The green eyed woman grinned, 'it's a surprise.'

*

'Why are we at the DEO at,' Kara Danvers checked the time, '10:40 pm?'

'Patience, my dear. You will find out soon enough,' Lena Luthor told her as they entered the governmental facility. They rode the elevator in comfortable silence and got out two levels above their usual stop. The couple walked down the empty hallway hand-in-hand until they finally halted in front of a door.

'Put your hand on the scanner and close your hands,' the CEO requested. 'No peaking!'

The Super did as asked and heard the heavy door opening before her girlfriend's hand was on her back and urging her into the room. The portal slid shut behind her and the warmth of the Luthor's hand was replaced by the cold air.

'Open your eyes,' Lena whispered softly.

Blue eyes were uncovered by eyelids and Kara gasped in awe at the sight she was seeing. All around her were stars and familiar constellations, and she looked around the room with fascination.

'You mentioned that you would look at the stars on Krypton whenever you felt alone or sad, and that the night sky would provide you with a sense of comfort. I'm not sure how far your vision goes, but since Krypton is lightyears away, I figured you couldn't see the same stars as you used to,' the Luthor explained quietly. 'With the help of your moms, I mapped out the galaxy Krypton's a part of and now you can see the stars you would see from there in real-time.'

'This is amazing,' the superhero spoke genuinely. 'Thank you, Lena.'

The green eyed woman pulled her lover into her arms and kissed her temple. 'I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.'

'I love you too, Lena Kieran Luthor.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves x
> 
> Catch me procrastinating on Tumblr @luversd


End file.
